You
by GakupoFangirl
Summary: You find yourself in the Hetalia world... and end up staying at tons of countries' houses... but end up falling in love with only one of them. And YOU get to choose which one. REVIEW please!
1. Chapter 1

**I think my life is kinda miserable so I wish I could live in the Hetalia world. Then I'm thinking, others might want to live in it too, ya know what I mean? Then… yea… so then… ya know… so basically you're going through the Hetalia world, and it's like , or at least the ones I'm familiar with. Please review, I live off your reviews!  
>This is mah first YouX...everyone? fic... or at least, a fic that involves the so-called "You"... <strong>

* * *

><p>You sit back in your swivel chair, spinning yourself around slowly for a few moments as you run your fingers through your silky hair. Oh God, it would be awesome if you could live in the Hetalia world… ever since you'd watched that series, you've been obsessed, and when the series ended, you nearly broke down in despair. Until you discovered fanfictions. And so Hetalia still lived, vibrant and vivid as ever in your imagination, able to continue due to that discovery.<p>

This might have been really good on one hand, but on the other, your grades were failing and your parents nagged you every single day for things you didn't even do. For example: You didn't wash the dishes, you didn't sweep the floors, this and that.

Sighing as you contemplate your current situation, you decide to roll the chair over to your laptop and work on some of your fics, glad that at the moment your parents had mustered up the courage to trust that you were old enough to be left at home on your own during the summer.

Your mother was in Texas staying for a couple of weeks at your grandmother's, who had just recently suffered a severe stroke, and your father was working over the period of the next two weeks in Wisconsin, apparently operating on some stranger (he was a neurosurgeon). So they had left you alone in California to live on instant noodles on a whole bunch of other canned things that you couldn't even put a name to.

You didn't _really_ mind. All they really did do was yell at you. And nag you to do your homework.

Turning on the silver Apple laptop, you log on to your Fanfiction account and begin to upload one of your newer Word documents. You'd finished it yesterday but never really had the chance to put it up on the Net. Not with your mom around. Your dad had left a few days before, and your mother just this morning.

Licking your lips thirstily, you speculate what to eat for dinner. Not one more bite of that stupid canned pasta, just one more piece of elbow macaroni and you'd be sick. _Maybe I won't worry about that for now_, you reason. _I'll just have a drink of water._

While you thought about it, you turned on an episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers just for the sake of it. God, your parents weren't home, so why not? They hated Hetalia, so this was your chance to enjoy it.

Then you reach over to the nightstand next to your bed for a cup of water that was sitting there, probably from the day before, knowing yourself. Suddenly you find yourself letting out a startled yell as the cup tipped over and left the water spilling over the table—and right into the outlet in which your computer was plugged into.

"Oh damn!" You manage to cry out as you hear a distint sound of crackling electricity… and before you know it, the white, hot energy was coursing up the wire and right into your laptop as if the black cord were a highway for the electricity—which, technically speaking, it was.

You gasp in shock, both hands grasping the laptop desperately as the pain—the burning, overwhelming blast of pain—jolted through your body. Your head is throbbing, your mind is reeling… and the next thing you know, everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short, but eventually we'll get more in. Oh, I forgot to mention that if anyone wants a fanfic request, I'd be happy to. PM me! I WANT to have to go through the stress of having to finish fanfics for others on time!<br>**** I also would like reviews, since, they're my **_**energy source**_**… although after writing about that little scene of being electrocuted, I'm not sure about using that term…**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the sake of someone who reviewed, I am making another chapter. Prepare to meet the Hetalia characters! *drumroll* I decided that you'll eventually have to end up with one character in the end, so… I'm starting a vote! This fic is kind of limited to a list of certain characters and I'm not sure anyone wants to spend the rest of their life with Cuba, so for now I'll list the characters I **_**want**_** to involve. And I will start each one off with just one vote, so…**

**Germany: 1 Prussia: 1 America: 1 England: 1 Russia: 1 Japan: 1 China: 1 France: 1 Austria: 1 Canada: 1 Sweden and Finland: 1**

**Sweden and Finland are listed in one catergory for a reason, and don't ask why. But for now, all you need to do is vote for the character of your choice. And just review, no PMing cuz with the review function I can see which people vote for each chapter. If you want a new character on the list, just say so in your review. Please express your opinion, I will give all of you three votes to spend on any character you want and I will be voting for some characters on a regular basis. But I will do so fairly! Let the fic go on and hopefully you will end up with your loved one!**

* * *

><p>"Who is she? Where did she come from?" A voice echoes at the back of your head, which throbbed viciously.<p>

You moan, moving your head to try to clear away the pain. Then it all came back to you. You had spilled the water into the electrical outlet… were you dead now? It must be so, no one could've survived a shock like that…

"Hey, look!" A new voice shouted. This one is much deeper, somewhat harsh… and so _familiar_.

You were sure you knew that voice. But who? _Who_ was it? Your effort to think makes you groan in pain as your head throbbed and smarted. That was what you got for your carelessness.

"She moved!" That harsh voice again… you moaned as you tried to collect yourself. "She must have been revived by my total awesomeness!"

Wait… did that person utter… the word… "_awesomeness_"? Immediately one name sprang to your mind, the only person who would ever speak like that, would ever say that about himself. _Prussia_.

Instantly your eyes snap open and you roll over onto your back to stare up at the blurry faces above you. Confusedly and a little impatiently, you blink, waiting for your tired eyes to adjust. And then you let out a loud, piercing scream.

"Oh my God!" It was… a miracle! You were _in_ Hetalia! "Th-this isn't… really… _happening_… is it?"

You stare around you in awe, facing the characters that you'd once thought were imaginary, unreal. The beings that you've always longed to be real, the _sexy_ people you've forever lusted for! This was _unimaginable_!

Noticing suddenly that you were lying on the hard, uncomfortable surface of a huge wooden table, you forced your stiff legs to move and allow you to stand up. Looking around you for the first time, you gaped at the people around you. They appeared exactly as they had in the anime, and it took you a moment or two to truly realize how amazing this was, to be in what was technically another dimension, a whole new world that was so different from your own. This was scientifically impossible, you knew, and you had somehow, _somehow_, done it. You had traveled to the anime world.

You looked about you, astonished at the many familiar faces. So many of them you recognized easily, you hadn't even spent a few minutes with these characters you had suddenly come face-to-face with, and yet you knew them so well already.

You spotted Russia right away, his large form looming a several inches above everyone else's heads, the three Baltic States cowering behind him, and even _they_ had mustered some courage to peek out from behind their master's back to peek at you. France, accompanied by Prussia and Spain, as usual, gazed at you with a face that you were almost sure was his rape-face. Somewhere in a corner was Canada, lonely and invisible, of that you were sure. Romano was glaring at you, hating you without even knowing you, and Austria scoffed impatiently (being the ass he is—that is, an ass with a nice face) as Hungary nudged him with her elbow, reminding him to be polite. Japan and England observed you quietly from the side of the room, and turning to glimpse the others, you winced as you caught a glance of Germany glaring at you with an _irked_ frown. Well, you wouldn't have minded if any of the others had been looking at you that way, but _Germany.._. no country in history had ever had Germany dislike them and not be marred in some way at some point. Somehow Germany's eyes seemed to burn right through you, and it was clear to you that he was mad at you for interrupting their world meeting.

Apparently you had somehow crashed onto their conference table and had disrupted things quite a bit, enough so that everyone had to abandon their regular seats at the table. The evidence of your guess? The table had a huge crevasse in the center of the smooth oak from where you had fallen, and you were sure that was going to cost the host a pretty penny.

But now was not the time to be getting worked up over such trifles, because the whole world, all the countries, had snapped out of it and was beginning to get worked up over _you_.

"She's alive!" A set of large brown eyes gazed right at you as a curious Italy leaned up close to you to investigate the mystery, his innocent face directly across from yours. "But… how did she get here…?"

"Never mind that, Italy," scowled Germany, pulling the boy off of you (the Italian was practically on your lap), but even he couldn't resist the temptation to peer, astounded, at you, and you sighed in relief as the irritated expression melted from his face. You took this as a sign of forgiveness for destroying their table, and you gained the bravery to give him a nervous smile. And you were practically already on the verge of a nosebleed when he _smiled_ right back at you!

"This is terrible!" You saw England yell, but you managed to ignore him as America made his way up to you, shouting, "My God, that was great! You fell fifty feet in the air down onto our table! How did you do it, who are you, how did you get here, what's going on…?"

"Well…" You flushed anxiously, wondering how to respond. "I-I kind of come from another world."

"Er… say what?" You heard Poland gasp, but you continued, "I… kind of live in this other dimension, and in that dimension you all are from this anime called Hetalia about all of you, as countries, about your history, everything… and I guess it would only be fair to say that… I'm your… biggest fans."

The room was dead silent, but America (thank God he was the kind of person who could make sense of what you were saying) cried, "Really? Another dimension? But… how did you get here?"

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out," you replied. "but… I guess that I'm stuck here until I can find a way to get home."

Then it occurred to you: this was the opportunity of a lifetime! _You_, of all people, could get a chance to live in the _Hetalia_ world! This could be the best day of your life, and who knew if by the end of it you would even want to go home to your parents? Your life at home pretty much sucked, and there really was no reason for you to _want_ to return. Besides, you had to make the most of this.

But before you could express this to the countries, China spoke, "Uh… that doesn't make sense."

"How could I say it more clearly?" You bit your lip, searching for a way to explain it. "Let's just put it this way: I am totally addicted to this anime and to all of you, and I'm pretty much addicted to your world already. And…" You took a deep breath as you wondered how they would react to this. "I know everything about all of you and… I… _stalk_ some of you."

France let out a jovial cry of triumph, clasping your hands in his. "_Mon Dieu_, a woman who finally appreciates my sexiness! Why haven't you come into my life until now, _ma cherie_?"

You laugh, not a single bit surprised by his reaction. "Of course I wouldn't come earlier if I could've!"

"But… if you cannot get home… then we can let you stay… with us...?" The quiet voice of Japan spoke, almost drowned out by all the other voices that were blaring and hollering, echoing through the large meeting hall.

You beamed at him. "… Oh, Japan, that was wonderful of you to suggest that. I don't have anywhere to stay, so if anyone would agree to me staying at their place, that would be appreciated."

Before Japan himself could say a word, the room burst into chaos, each one of the countries yelling to be heard over the others, each wanting you to stay at their house. You blushed, a bit embarressed and a bit pleased at the same time. You had been unsure that any of the countries would even want a lowly middle class teenager like you in their homes, but this was truly a dream come true, almost unbelievable.

"Okay, okay, enough!" America seemed to have finally caught wind of the disaster that would've erupted if the situation wasn't quickly controlled, and although he was younger than most of the others, all eyes turned to face him. "Guys—this isn't going to work if we argue like this."

There were several murmurs of agreement at this, and America cleared his throat, demanding silence. "So, we'll work this out so that we all get a turn with her, okay? Everyone, write your name on a small piece of paper and pass it to me. I'll pick one of the names from my hat, and whoever is picked gets to have… uh…" He turned to you. "What's your name?"

You blushed furiously and told him your name.

"Uh… whoever is picked gets to have _ stay with them for a week, and then pass her on to the next nation closet to their home, okay? That way we _all_ get a chance to stay with her."

There was a tremendous clamor as each of the nations, nodding their heads and muttering in consent, took out their writing utensils and a small slip of paper and began to do as directed. When America received all the papers he placed each slip into his hat and shook the cap around a bit, jostling the papers. Then, looking up at all his companions, he closed his eyes and randomly pulled out a piece of paper. Gazing at it, he blinked and read it once more to make sure he had read correctly. Then, shaking his head, he declared,

"Austria gets her first!"

The whole room broke out in excited mumbles and whispers as the countries turned to their neighbors to speculate this result as Austria, wide-eyed with shock, let out a gasp as Hungary slapped him on the back encouragingly with a bit more force than intended.

"I'll go home this week and leave the two of you to it then," she grinned, winking at Austria, who stared back, still alarmed, as she walked off, leaving Austria and you to stare at each other.

"Well… I guess I'll be spending my first week with you then," you said awkwardly at an attempt to conversation as you remembered that Austria was the one who had scoffed at you earlier, and you pondered whether he didn't like you very much. But all your fears vanished when the brunette smiled at you.

"I'm honored to be making your acquaintance… _." He spoke softly, and half-bowed to you politely as your cheeks turned a deep shade of red, and you had to admit you were a bit ecstatic that he had said your name. _Austria_ said _your_ name! Usually he was kind of an ass, but he could be polite, gentlemanly too…

... And he had a nice face too.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this was bad, this is my first time writing in a (what is it, third person?) point of view, so forgive me please! Next chapter begins Austria's week, I might drag it on since I like Austria very much (for his nice face of course! Also because he can be nice). Don't forget to vote for your character! Pointers and suggestions are appreciated!<strong>


	3. I'm Back! (Author Note)

I'm back, people! I'm totally back and ready to go for more fanfiction! I know I've been idle for over a year, but no time better than the present!

Well, see you guys around!


End file.
